Zack's Angels Crime is a Lost Art
by Clyde Carrasco
Summary: What happens when Jessie, Kelly and Lisa go to work for Zack as PIs
1. Default Chapter

Zack's Angels Crime is (a) Lost Art

I do not own "Saved By the Bell", "Charlie's Angels", "Batman", "Wonder Woman" "DC Comics" or any of it's characters or stories. I'm just trying to have fun.

Chapter One

Jessie Spano sat behind the desk and turned on the speakerphone as Lisa Turtle and Kelly Kapowski lounged in the comfortable couches in front of the desk. The 3 recent grads of Bayside High had decided to fore go college for a while to work as private eyes for their friend Zack's new firm, Morris Investigations.

Zack still lived in Bayside but the girls had moved east to Gotham City, thinking the metropolis' high crime rates would lead to more cases and more fees. So they were able to keep in touch via the speakerphone and for some reason Zack liked the secretiveness of being heard but never seen.

A cold wave had gripped Gotham and the girls had started a fire in anticipation of Zack's call. They had worked a few minor cases but he promised them something big today. Jessie was the tallest of the three at 5 foot 10 and had long curly dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Having just come from the equestrian stables, she was wearing a white sweater, tan pants and knee high black leather riding boots.

Kelly was 5 foot 5 with shiny dark brown hair and big blue eyes. The former cheerleader seemed to have a perpetual smile on her face and was wearing a bright blue paint suit.

5 foot 3-inch Lisa was sweet honey but was definitely no push over. She was dressed casually in a white sweat shirt, bulky white legwarmers pulled up to the knees of her faded blue jeans and white tennis shoes with pink laces.

Pretty soon Zack's voice came through the speaker phone, "Hello Angels"

The 3 responded in unison "Good Morning Zack"

"I've got an important assignment for you, and it involves traveling"

"That's' why you told us to show up with our suitcases", Jessie said.

"Where to, Zack, I love to travel", Lisa said.

"Londinium. There's been a rash of strange burglaries of precious jewels and artwork. Royal Ireland Yard wants some unknowns to investigate because they are stumped. It seems every theft occurs when a mysterious heavy fog shrouds the area"


	2. The Angels take flight

Pretty soon Zack's voice came through the speaker phone, "Hello Angels"

The 3 responded in unison "Good Morning Zack"

"I've got an important assignment for you, and it involves traveling"

"That's' why you told us to show up with our suitcases", Jessie said.

"Where to, Zack, I love to travel", Lisa said.

"Londinium. There's been a rash of strange burglaries of precious jewels and artwork. Royal Ireland Yard wants some unknowns to investigate because they are stumped. It seems every theft occurs when a mysterious heavy fog shrouds the area"

"Sounds creepy", Kelly said.

"But think of all the shopping on Barnaby Street", Lisa replied.

"I hope you have time to shop, Lisa. But first you have a crime to solve. And your plane leaves soon, so you better get to the airport", Zack stated.

"All right, Zack. We'll call you when we get there", said Jessie.

"And be careful Angels, I'm not sure what you're up against"

"Don't worry Zack, those criminals will never suspect these 3 innocent girls are really detectives". Kelly answered, smiling broadly.

After an uneventful flight the ladies landed in Londinium and headed straight to their hotel and turned in early. So they were ready to meet with Ireland Yard in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Inspector Watson of Ireland Yard had arranged for the 3 detectives to attend an opening of a new exhibit at the Soso Art Gallery. Once there the girls decided to split up and mingle. They didn't want to arouse suspicion by appearing to be together. Lisa and Jessie kept coming up against snobbish boors who didn't seem to want to give girls so young the time of day. They tried asking about the recent thefts but everyone was tight lipped and moved away when they were asked. Kelly, however, was having better luck with the conversation. She met a tall elderly man and his sister. He introduced himself as Lord Fogg and his sister as Lady Peasoup. They asked her what business she had in Londinium. Kelly responded that she was a School Teacher just sight seeing and bumming around while on semester break. "Well, you must come and visit us at Fogg Place then", Lord Fogg proposed, "We operate a finishing school for young ladies, and it would be a delight to get an American perspective." Kelly sensed that this could be an "in" to further see what insight could be found out about the crime wave. At least it's a start, she thought. "My card," Lord Fogg said, handing it to Kelly, "just take a Taxi and I'll pay for it when you arrive, how about 9 AM tomorrow ?" "That's great, Thank You", said Kelly. Just then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A girl about her age, with red pigtails, thick eyeglasses and wearing a black beret was kneeling in the corner. Strange Kelly thought, and turned back to Lord Fogg and Lady peasoup. But they were no where to be found. Just then, there was a loud bang, and suddenly the room was engulfed in thick gray fog. There was a lot of screaming and yelling and people running into each other as panic swept in. Alarms started sounding as the girls started yelling each others names. They were able to find each other in the confusion as the fog started to subside. There was a lot of coughing and eye rubbing when the air finally did clear. And then there was gasping and screaming as the crowd realized the new exhibit was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

After the girls got back to their hotel they immediately called Zack.

"Kelly, you saw a strange girl just before the fog came in?" He asked.

"Yes, she was crouching down in the corner, acting strange. She certainly seemed out of place."

"We need a plan for tomorrow then." Zack said, "Kelly I want you to go through suspect photos at Ireland Yard and see if you can spot the red haired girl'.

"I can't, I accepted an invitation to go to a girl's finishing school. That's the other strange thing, this Lord Fogg and Lady Peasoup disappeared about the same time this girl appeared. And I think it would be rude to blow off an invitation."

"Lisa and I can go through photos, Zack", said Jessie. "We can narrow it down by age and hair color and then have Kelly pick some out later."

"Sounds like a plan", Zack said.

The girls awoke the next morning to a blustery Londinium morning. Jessie put on a gray paint suit, Lisa a gold sweatshirt, and matching gold knee length legwarmers worn over faded jeans with white high top sneakers. Kelly dressed rather conservatively in a black sweater over a white blouse, black knee length skirt and a pair of black knee high leather boots.

They decided that Kelly would meet them at 4 at Ireland Yard to view any photos of re headed girl criminals they might find. With that decided Kelly got a Taxi and headed just outside the city to Lord Fogg's manor. The Lord and Lady greeted her warmly when she arrived. Six girls, just slightly younger than her, were standing at rapt attention. She went down the line meeting each one. The last one she met was Anastasia, a girl with deep blue eyes and red shoulder length hair. She gave Kelly a cool stare and ignored her outstretched hand. She seemed eerily familiar for some unknown reason. The cold reception wasn't noticed by anyone else as the girls were hurried to another room for their first lesson of the day. As Kelly observed the lessons she kept thinking that she had seen Anastasia before. At noon, when the girls were taking a break, Kelly decided to sneak off and call the others to see how their search was coming. The Manor was huge and she easily got herself lost down a set of stairs and through a corridor. There she came across some French doors, closed with a curtain drawn inside. An ornate gold sign reading "Cricket Pavilion" hung over the doorway. As Kelly went to turn the knob, she heard a voice yell out, "You are not allowed in there". It was Anastasia. "What are you doing here, does his Lordship know you are sneaking about"?


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry," Kelly said, taking her hand off the knob. "I was looking for the bathroom and got lost."

"Sure you were", came the sharp retort. "It's upstairs."

Anastasia followed Kelly back and showed her were the bathroom was located.

Kelly shut the door and dialed Lisa's cell.

She tried to talk as low as possible, asking Lisa how she was coming in her investigation. She told her how familiar yet rude, one girl seemed. She also mentioned the forbidden Cricket Pavilion. Lisa told her that there were a lot of photos to go through but they were making progress. Kelly didn't know it but Anastasia, was eagerly listening to her conversation outside the door, with the aid of a stethoscope like device. She moved away from the door and tracked down the Lord and Lady having lunch. She told them of how she had secretly called someone and was talking about an investigation. "I don't like it at all", she said.

"Neither do I." said Fogg, "I think we'll have early dismissal today. She doesn't seem like girl criminal material any way."

"You were planning to recruit her, Lordship?" asked Lady Peasoup.

"I thought an American may add something to our stable, but she may be here for another reason"

"Should we dispose of her?"

"No, others know she is here. Let's tell her a student took ill and send her on her way before she finds anything out. I'll call a Taxi to take her back."

Kelly was startled when she was requested to leave. The hosts apologized up and down, citing the unfortunate circumstances but bid her 'Good Luck' when the Taxi arrived to take her back to the city.

When she got to Ireland Yard, Lisa and Jessie were excited. "I think we found her," Jessie said, holding up a picture. It was a girl with red pigtails and thick glasses.

"Is that her do you think?"

"I'm not sure," Kelly responded. "It kind of looks like her."

"We didn't know you were coming back so soon. Inspector Watson is letting us come along to pick her up for questioning," Lisa said.

"I don't think it's her. I have gut feeling that it was Anastasia that I saw at the gallery. And how I was forbidden to go in the Cricket Pavilion. And how quickly they dismissed me after that. I think Lord Fogg may be involved as well." Kelly said wearily.

"That's preposterous, my dear." Watson retorted. "Lord Fogg and Lady Peasoup are 2 of the most respected people in the land. To question them would be beyond imagination.

Perhaps you can stay here and go through the other photos we picked out, and perhaps after a good night's sleep, you'll can think more clearly in the morning" Watson suggested.

"Ok," Kelly said. "I'll look at some photos, just in case that's not her"

The others left and Kelly slowly went through the photos. She was more engrossed in her thoughts of what had happened at Fogg Place.

Just as she about to disregard a picture, she examined it closer. A very familiar face indeed, she thought. The name was Stacy Cravats.

"Anastasia", Kelly said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly decided she had to return to Fogg Place at once and find out what was in the Cricket Pavilion. Inspector Watson made it clear that Lord Fogg and Lady Peasoup would not be questioned. Kelly thought that some photographic evidence may be what was needed to persuade him. She got a Taxi but had the driver drop her off on the road that ran behind the manor. A high stone fence and hedges blocked the view of the house but that didn't deter the young brunette. Although a skirt and boots was not the best combo to be wearing while prowling about, Kelly used her athletic ability to make her way over the fence and on to the back lawn. She crept from tree to tree, all the while listening intently for any sounds in the darkness. She came upon the house and from her knowledge of the interior figured out where the Cricket Pavilion would be located. Luckily there was an air conditioning unit that she could climb up to get at the window. Smartly she had brought along a pry bar and used that to get the window open. She threw the pry bar on to the soft grass and shimmied through the window and lightly jumped on to the floor of the Pavilion. The room was mostly dark but there were small spotlights illuminating waist high glass display cases. Kelly tip toed over to the cases and started to peer inside.  
"Lord Easterly's Easter Eggs", she whispered to herself. They were some of the missing items.

"The Duchess's Diamonds", she said at the next case. Again these were more stolen gems.

As Kelly made her way over to the third case, she didn't notice the shadowy figure watching her at the entrance to the pavilion. Anastasia slowly exited the room and went in to the hallway. She lifted a small picture off of the wall, revealing a red button. Below the red button was a sign that read "Cricket Pavilion Paralyzing Gas Dispenser". Anastasia swallowed hard and then firmly pushed the button.

Meanwhile Kelly had taken out her cell phone to take pictures of the various stolen artifacts. She didn't notice the green gas flowing from the floor grates that was quickly enveloping her. Soon the gas had risen to eye level and Kelly turned to look around the room, but when she went to turn back around, she found that she couldn't move. All of her voluntary muscles were paralyzed and she was stuck as still as a statue.


End file.
